


Break into Blossom

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Birthday Fic for Cynic!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In Hak’s dreams, Yona would step out of her body and break into blossom. She would fall into love with him like one burned by fever, it would consume her with a heat like his own passion." Hak and Yona have a spat, and Hak ponders why Yona is so special to him. Birthday fic for Cynic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break into Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cynicwithatwist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicwithatwist/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday cynicwithatwist! I hope you had a fantastic day! As the Queen of Hak/Yona I hope you approve of my rather feeble attempts to write a couple you know and love!

"Suddenly I realize  
That if I stepped out of my body I would break  
Into blossom."

-James Wright, "A Blessing"

* * *

Hak had arrived back at camp after a successful hunt with two plump rabbits to be added to the stew, only to be met with a heavy air that had seemingly claimed the camp. Almost before Hak could ask, Kija and Jaeha approached and informed him of the news.

“And no one told the princess that going into this village was a terrible idea?” Hak asked impatiently, looking between Jaeha and Kija as Zeno and Shin-ah sat by the fire and Yun worked on dinner.

“Shin-ah made the princess aware of the danger, but she has decided that helping the villagers is more important,” Kija said in his usual uppity manner, though Hak could tell he was at least sympathetic to Hak’s plight. (Even if White Snake could be annoying, he was as hesitant to put Yona in danger as Hak was).

“Yona made her decision being told all the details,” Jaeha said with a shrug. “Though I may disagree, I also know she’s free to make her own decisions.”

“Zeno tried to tell the miss that he could go down to scout with the lad,” Zeno volunteered as Shin-ah quietly bobbed his head and pet Ao who snuggled in his arms. Hak looked over to the last bastion of sanity, Yun, who met his gaze with the same worried glare that Hak was used. That look told Hak everything he needed to know, and Hak took that opportunity to march over to where Yona was practicing firing her arrows. She paused and smiled at him, her sweat slicking her curls to her face and sleeves rolled up, however the smile dimmed as she saw Hak’s scowl.

“What’s wrong, Hak?”

“We can’t go into the village tomorrow, that’s dumb,” Hak told her with a sigh. Yona took that opportunity to rest her bow and quiver by the stump of a tree, and look up to meet his gaze.

“And why is it dumb?”

“Because it isn’t safe.”

“And I’m telling you Hak, I disagree, we’re going into the village!” Yona told him calmly but heatedly, her arms crossed over her chest, eyes blazing with a sort of unnerving focus that skittered over Hak’s skin like something alive. Any other day he would have given in, but Hak had felt downright irritable that whole day.

“And I’m telling you, Shin-ah saw Fire Tribe soldiers. We can’t risk it like this!” Hak told her, not willing to stand down. “Princess, be reasonable.”

“I’m saying I’m not going to be scared off. Besides, by tomorrow they’ll be cleared out and we’ll go down,” Yona told him firmly.

“And if they’re not?”

“Then we’ll deal with it then!”

Hak felt his anger trickle between his shoulder blades but said nothing, Hak let his anger boil deep in his blood. Yona was the princess, he did what she said, Hak told himself as he glared up the steel-gray sky. The air was hot and oppressive and the sky pressed down with a searing and thick humidity. He was done with this conversation, it was as simple as that.

“Very well, princess, _your wish is my command_ ,” Hak said bowing his head, the words coming out bitter and cutting as a knife and Hak watched with some sort of primal nine-year-old delight as Yona’s face blanched as she flinched at his actions. She stood there the hurt upon her face making his stomach sour immediately with regret that pinched, but at that moment in his gut but the rest of him was glad.

And Hak left her there, though his fingers twitched to reach out and comfort her. Hak turned and left her there standing at the edge of camp alone.

* * *

_(In Hak’s dreams, Yona would step out of her body and break into blossom. She would fall into love with him like one burned by fever, it would consume her with a heat like his own passion. Yona would as strong as the muscles she pulled taunt as a bowstring, would hold him so tightly Hak would be sure Yona would bruise him. But Hak wouldn’t mind, Hak wouldn’t mind anything forever. Yona, matured into a woman safely and whole, would kiss him like children do, with sweet lips pressed between giggles and softly spoken secrets._

_Of course they were his dreams, they couldn’t exist. Yona had already been plunged into a world horrifically unsafe and once Hak had only wished to shield her from it, to transplant her from the garden box of the palace to Fuuga but to no avail, but now, oh gods she had learned to thrive. There was no guarantees about anything any longer, and that only continued to spur on the sense of urgency. He wanted to aid her, but she just wouldn’t let him do it. What was the point of Hak if Yona wouldn’t let him…?)_

* * *

Hak awoke from where he lay on the very edge of camp. He was stirred only because he felt something warm being pulled over his shoulder, and he realized he was sore and cold from laying on the ground. Hak reached out and grasped a wrist he knew to be Yona’s and looked up to see her gazing wide and worriedly down at him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Yona said, pulling her wrist from Hak’s grasp and holding it close as if his touch had hurt her. Hak sat up laboriously, his neck cricked and sore from the awkward sitting position, his head fuzzy from lack of sleep. He rolled his shoulders, looking forward for a moment as he collected himself before he sighed.

“I’m sorry, I was mean to you early. I shouldn’t have said that,” Hak told her quietly. Yona simply folded her hands upon his lap, her fingers white lily petals.

“No, you have every right to disagree. I…I may be a princess, I may be your princess Hak, but I wasn’t taking your input seriously. I should always take yours and Kija’s and Jaeha’s and Shin-ah’s and Zeno’s perspectives seriously. I forgot that today, so please forgive me.”

“Stop it, I’m the bad guy here,” Hak said, rubbing the back of his head. “Even if I was angry, I was downright rude to you. Will you forgive me for that?”

“I might be able to reach very deep down and forgive you,” Yona told him gently, before standing up to reach down and hold out her hand. Her eyes sparkling with forgiveness and the sweetness of the smile that he craved oh so much. “Now come on, it’s not comfortable sleeping out here and Shin-ah said it is going to rain.”

“Oh joy, put me back in the tent with the idiots,” Hak said with no bitterness as he got up, squeezing Yona’s hand gently before releasing it and walking with her back towards the camp.


End file.
